


Daddy, My Daddy!

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Mpreg, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej





	Daddy, My Daddy!

알렉매그 합작에 참여한 글입니다.

합작 페이지>> https://t.co/ZCL9HpjRuD <<

 

 

 

 

*

 

아, 춥다.  
빨개진 코를 찡긋거리며, 매그너스는 근처 공원에서 뛰노는 아이들을 멍하니 보았다. 어제 비가 추적추적 내리는 게 심상치 않더니 비 온 다음날 뉴욕의 겨울은 꽤 추웠다. 평소에는 기온에 상관 없이 배꼽까지 파인 셔츠만 입고 다니는 매그너스였으나, 오늘은 간만에 입은 코트 깃을 더 조이며 빨간 코 밑을 비볐다. 그러더니 초조한 얼굴로 다시 주머니에 넣어둔 전화를 꺼내는 것이 여간 심각한 표정이 아니었다. 매그너스가 불과 2분 전에 확인했던 문자 내역을 다시 훑었다.

 

[알렉산더. 잠깐 얼굴 좀 볼 수 있을까?]  
2시간 전

 

[알렉산더. 나 기지 밖이야. 바빠?]  
26분 전

 

답장이 없이 끝난 문자 목록에 매그너스가 입술을 약하게 깨물고 다시 주머니에 전화기를 집어넣었다. 뒤로 전화 몇 번을 하다가 초조함을 못 이기고 무작정 와버렸으나 밖은 너무 추웠고 심지어 대답 없는 문자에 서러워지기 시작했다. 매그너스가 일부러 코를 한번 킁 하고 훌쩍였다. 코끝이 간질간질한 것이 워록감기가 오려는지 울음이 나오려는 건지 알 수가 없다고 생각하면서, 오늘 마법을 많이 쓰지 않아 워록감기가 올 리는 전무하다는 사실을 모른 척하려고 애썼다. 할 수만 있다면 안에 들어가서 기다리고 싶었지만 섀도우헌터에게 초대받지 않은 다운월더는 인스티튜트 안으로 들어갈 수가 없다. 추운 날씨에 기약 없이 기다리는 건 힘든 일이었다. 매그너스가 툴툴거리며 입구 계단에 앉으려는 찰나, 뒤에서 덜컹 하고 문 여는 소리가 들렸다.

"매그너스?"

의아한 얼굴의 클레리와 사이먼이 문 근처에 서서 매그너스를 내려다보고 있었다.

"오, 비스킷. 잘 됐다. 나 좀 들어가도 될까?"

"어, 그럼요. 저도 지금 막 사이먼을 배웅하려던 중인데……, 근데 저희가 나올 때까지 여기서 기다리신 거예요? 알렉은 어떻게 하시고요?"

매그너스의 입장으로선 별로 달갑지 않은 질문이었다.

"으음……."

매그너스가 답지않게 말을 끌며 웃는 것을 본 사이먼이 얼른 클레리에게 말했다.

"그럼, 클레리. 난 여기서 가볼게. 빨리 매그너스를 따뜻한 곳으로 데려다주는 게 좋을 것 같아."

"어, 어. 그래!"

사이먼이 뛰듯이 계단을 내려오더니 매그너스에게 살짝 윙크를 하고 사라졌다. 대낮의 뉴욕을 돌아다니는 뱀파이어라니, 너무나 모순적이었다.

'저 아이는 가끔 보면 눈치가 너무 빠른 건지 아예 없는 건지 모르겠단 말이야.'

클레리가 매그너스의 차게 식은 옷깃을 끌며 재촉하는 동안 실없는 생각을 하며 들어간 인스티튜트 내부는 분주했다. 평소에는 인스티튜트 안에 워록이 지나다닌다며 신기하게 혹은 약간의 경멸로 한번쯤 흘긋 보고 사라지던 시선들도 없었다.

"아까 이드리스에서 급하게 전갈이 왔는데 그 이후로 계속 이래요. 사이먼도 다른 일 때문에 왔다가 급하게 돌려보내고."

"흠."

매그너스가 로비를 훑으며 지나쳤다. 그 표정은 무료했고 아무렇지 않은 듯 클레리와 도란도란 얘기를 했다. 하지만 알렉산더가 있는 곳에 가까워질수록 조용히 코트 소매를 쥐다가, 수장실 문을 앞에 두었을 때에는 겁이 덜컥 났다. 분명 오늘 아침에 보낸 알렉산더를 호들갑스러울 정도로 보고싶었다. 그래서 들어가고 싶은 와중에, 그만큼보다 더 들어가기 싫었다. 클레리가 매그너스의 굳은 표정을 조심스레 살피더니 말을 꺼냈다. 이번에는 매그너스가 가만히 있는 이유를 대강은 눈치 챈 듯했다. 싸웠나보다, 정도겠지.

"안에 물어봐줄까요?"

아무도 없을 거긴 한데. 걱정스러운 듯 덧붙이는 클레리에게 매그너스가 살포시 웃어보였다.

"괜찮아. 고마웠어, 비스킷."

매그너스가 눈을 접으며 웃어보이자 클레리가 무슨 말을 더 하려는 듯 머뭇거리더니 이내 고개를 끄덕이고는 로비로 멀어져갔다. 클레리가 멀어지는 것을 확인한 매그너스가 문을 두드렸다.

"들어와."

너는 나한테 뭐라고 할까? 수장실의 두껍고 육중한 문을 여는 시간이 영겁처럼 길게 느껴졌다. 안에는 항상 보던 따뜻하고 익숙한 풍경이 있었으나 지금 매그너스에게는 선 채로 얼어붙는 것 외에는 딱히 할 수 있는 것이 없었다.

"매그너스?"

그를 쳐다보는 젊은 연인의 시선을 견딜 수가 없어서, 매그너스는 절망스럽게 눈을 감았다.

 

 

 

*

 

"아, 안 돼, 알렉산더……!"

애처롭게 벌린 매그너스의 입이, 그 얼굴의 반만한 손에 턱, 하고 가려졌다. 이내 눈물이 맺힌 매그너스의 귓가에 낮은 목소리가 속삭였다.

"윗입으로는 안 된다면서… 아랫입은 이렇게 내걸 꽉 쥐고 놔주질 않는데요, 아빠."

낮은 목소리에 등골이 오싹한 동시에 그를 범하고 있던 남자의 허리가 뒤를 찔러왔다. 매그너스가 어깨를 부들부들 떨며 반사적으로 뒤를 조이자 뒤에서 으르렁거리는 신음 소리가 나더니 큰 손이 매그너스의 엉덩이를 찰싹, 하고 때렸다.

"그만 조여. 아들한테 박히면서 설마 좋아하는 건 아니지?"

빨갛게 손자국이 남은 매그너스의 엉덩이가 힘을 주어 떨리는 동안 여전히 큰 손에 입이 막힌 매그너스에게서 울음소리 비슷한 것이 새나왔다. 여전히 뒤에서 찔러오는 움직임에 책상에 엎드린 매그너스의 몸이 흔들리고, 그 눈에 맺혀있던 눈물이 얼굴을 막은 손까지 또르르 흘렀다. 잠시 후 뒤를 빠듯하게 꽉 채웠던 거근이 천천히 빠져나가는 느낌에 매그너스가 비명을 질렀다. 책상을 짚고 숨을 죽인 채 엎드려 있는 매그너스의 몸이 휙 돌려눕혀진 것은 그 다음이었다.

"매그너스? 울어요?"

"……으, 응?"

"방금 손에 당신 눈물이…….."

이것도 플레이인가?

생각하던 매그너스의 눈앞에 짐짓 심각한 표정의 알렉이 있었다. 아니구나. 매그너스가 민망하게 웃었다.

"그, 그게… 진짜로 운 건 아니야."

알렉이 안도하는 표정으로 한숨을 폭 쉬었다.

"내가 심하게 한 줄 알고…"

"아니, 음……."

네 물건이 지금까지 받아들였던 사이즈들보다 큰 바람에 뒤로 너무 느껴서 울었다고는 말하기가 민망했다. 매그너스가 교묘하게 눈을 피해 시선을 내리자 한창 하던 중에 뺐는데도 조금 죽어있는 알렉의 물건이 보였다. 놀랐다는 게 거짓말은 아니었던 듯했다. 매그너스의 눈물에 놀란 알렉의 시무룩한 표정이, 마치 보이지 않는 귀를 축 내린 강아지 같다.

"이리 와."

"네?"

매그너스가 탁자에 걸터앉은 채 팔을 벌리고는 눈을 접으며 웃었다.

"안아줘."

어린 연인은 매그너스의 말을 잘 듣는 편이었다. 알렉의 두꺼운 어깨에 폭 안기는 느낌이 좋아 한동안 얼굴을 부비고 있자니 알렉의 몸이 울린다.

"미안해요."

"뭐가?"

"나 때문에… 그런 거 같아서."

아직도 신경을 쓰고 있었단 말야? 매그너스가 알렉에게 들리지 않게 조심스레 웃었다. 새로운 (그리고 아마 다시 없을) 연인은 특히 침대에서 매그너스에게 최대한 맞춰주려고 노력하고 있었다. 노력하는 모습이 귀여웠지만… 그가 굳이 그러지 않아도 매그너스는 그를 사랑했다. 그는 아마 매그너스의 이전의 연애(인지 섹스인지 모르겠지만) 경험들에 압도당한 듯했다.

매그너스가 알렉의 어깨와 목에 코를 대고 고양잇과 맹수처럼 느릿하게 머리를 부비며 차가운 머리로 생각했다.

"가까이 와봐."

"네?"

어리둥절한 알렉이 엉거주춤 탁자로 붙자, 매그너스가 싱긋 웃으며 그 허리를 다리로 감아 몸을 붙여 알렉에게 매달렸다. 한창 뜨거워졌던 맨몸들이 여실히 닿고 알렉의 얼굴이 금세 발갛게 달아올랐다.

"매, 매그너스."

"나 들고 침대로 가줄래?"

알렉이 얌전히 매그너스의 엉덩이를 받쳐 침대로 운반하는 동안, 매그너스는 그에게 매달려 귀를 조금 핥고 어깨에 얼굴을 부비며 알렉의 숨소리가 거칠어지는 것을 확인하고는 혼자 즐거워했다. 침대에 도착해 앉은 알렉을 매그너스가 밀어 눕히고 그 위로 올라타자 알렉의 눈이 조용히 빛났다. 매그너스가 알고 있는 눈빛이었다. 매그너스를 마음대로 하고 싶은데, 잔뜩 참는 그 눈빛. 매그너스는 애써 그 눈에서 시선을 떼고 그 사이 이미 잔뜩 서있는 연인의 물건을 손으로 잡아 엉덩이에 비볐다. 절로 입맛이 다셔졌다. 매그너스가 밑에서 착하게 누워있는 연인에게 속삭였다.

"Don't worry, kid. 오늘은 아빠가 해줄게."

 

 

 

*

 

"매그너스?"

눈을 확 뜨자 여전히 보이는 것은 어리둥절한 얼굴의 알렉산더였다.

"무슨 일이에요? 왜 갑자기……, 아, 전화했었네요. 미안해요. 너무 바빠서."

매그너스가 눈을 바닥으로 내리떴다. 몸이 떨렸다. 아까 밖에서 추위에 떨 때보다 더. 숨을 크게 쉬었다.

"카타리나가 그랬는데… 인스티튜트에서 받는 의뢰들. 그만하래."

"네? 매그너스?"

갑작스런 매그너스의 말에 깜짝 놀란 알렉산더가 테이블 너머로 돌아 다가오는 것이 시야에 보였다. 매그너스가 입술을 깨물었다. 내려다보고 있는 바닥에 그림자가 생겼다.

"일이요? 왜요, 무슨 문제라도 있어요?"

"이제 너도 보러 오지 못할지도 모르겠어."

앞에 선 알렉산더의 공기가 달라졌다. 보지 않아도 알렉산더의 당황한 얼굴이 눈에 선했다. 대뜸 찾아온 매그너스가 눈도 마주치지 않고 이상한 소리만 하고 있으니, 상황이 심상치 않다는 것을 깨달은 알렉산더가 다급하게 손을 잡아왔다.

"그게 무슨 말이에요. 손은 또 왜 이렇게 찬 거야…."

그 온기를 무시하려고 노력하면서, 매그너스는 지금까지 참았던 것들을 한꺼번에 뱉는 것처럼 말했다.

"그래도 알렉산더, 너는 가끔 와줬으면 좋겠어. 그, 근데 와도 만나지 못할 때도 있을 수 있어. 웬만하면 네게 피해가 가게 하진 않을 거야. 그리고……."

"매그너스, 매그너스."

"이걸로 우리 관계가 변하거나, 하지는 않았으면,"

"매그너스! 무슨 말 하는 거예요!"

도무지 알아들을 수가 없는 말들에 알렉산더가 매그너스의 어깨를 잡고 멈췄다. 매그너스의 시선이, 바닥에서부터 느리게 올라갔다. 드디어 매그너스와 눈을 맞출 수 있게 된 알렉산더의 표정이 더 심각해졌다. 매그너스의 얼굴에서 한번도 보지 못한 표정이 읽혔다. 초조함이었다.

"나……, 임신했어."

알렉의 표정이 미묘하게 변했다. 매그너스가 그것을 보며 머리를 굴렸다. 어색함? 질림? 어쨌든 긍정적인 쪽의 표정은 아니었다. 먼데인이나 네필림보다 느린 워록의 심장박동이 조금 빨라지고, 매그너스가 헐떡거렸다.

"당신이, 뭐라구요?"

"임신했다고."

맞잡은 알렉의 손에서 힘이 빠져나가는 것과 동시에 매그너스는 심장이 조금 갈라지는 걸 느꼈다.

"내 아이를요? 당신이?"

"그럼 누구 애겠어?!"

그만 울컥해버려서, 꾹 참고있던 매그너스의 눈에 눈물이 맺혔다. 카타리나는 그가 좋아해줄 거라고 했었다. 매그너스는 자신이 없었고, 그래서 오기 전에 몇백 가지의 시나리오를 생각했다. 워록은 거의 불임에 가까웠고 이런 케이스는 거의 없었다고 봐도 무방했기 때문에 모든 경우의 수를 생각해볼 수밖에 없었다. 아이가 불멸이라면, 필멸이라면, 네필림이라면, 혹시 악마일까? 혼자 에돔까지 갈 기세인 매그너스를 잡아준 건 카타리나였다. ‘너희 둘 다 아이는 생각도 못 해본 거 아니야? 네필림 아이는 좋아할지도 몰라.’ 카타리나 말이 맞을 수도 있다며 마음 졸인 결과가 이거라니. 비참해졌다. 당장이라도 나갈 생각이었다. 기지 안에서 포탈이라도 열고 싶었다.

"잠깐, 잠깐만요. 매그너스."

입술을 꾹 물고 고개를 들자 알렉이 큰 손으로 자기 얼굴을 감싸고 있어서, 알렉의 표정을 볼 수가 없었다.

"대체 어떻게……, 아니. 지금은 그런 거 말고. 진짜예요?"

"……."

"제발 농담 아니라고 말해줘요, 매그너스."

"…응?"

"장난친 거 아니죠? 제발, 장난친 거면 나 화낼 거야."

매그너스가 황망한 표정으로 알렉산더를 바라보자, 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸린 알렉산더가 다시 매그너스의 어깨를 쥐었다.

"진짜예요?"

"……응."

"By the angel……."

"뭐라고?"

불쾌한 얼굴로 난 악마 혼혈인데. 라고 얘기하려던 매그너스의 입이 몸으로 부딪쳐오는 알렉산더의 어깨에 막혀버렸다.

"읍."

"매그너스, 진짜죠? 진짜 맞죠? 난, 난 한번도 내가 아이를 가질 수 있을 거라곤……, 세상에, 천사시여."

알렉산더의 품 안에서 '난 악마라니까……,' 라고 항의하려던 매그너스는 등을 조심스레 감싸오는 큰 손의 온기를 느끼고 바르작거리는 것을 멈췄다. 그러고는 그새 눈가에 조금 맺힌 눈물이 흐르지 않게 하려 고개를 들었다.

"고마워요."

매그너스가 우물거리면서 알렉산더의 어깨에 손을 올렸다.

"난…, 네가 부담스러워할 수도 있다고 생각했어."

"뭐라구요?"

정신을 차려보니 매그너스를 안았던 팔을 푼 알렉산더가 이상한 눈으로 쳐다보고 있었다.

"무슨 소리 하는 거예요?"

"난……, 불멸이야. 전부터 네가 이 문제를 생각해왔다는 거 알아. 태어날 아이는 어떻게 될지 모르고. 우린 사귄 지 오래 되지도 않았고 이제 태어날 아이는 영원히 살지도, 안 그럴지도 몰라……. 그래서……."

"그래서 아까 우리 관계 어쩌구 한 거였어요?"

"……."

매그너스가 입을 다물자 그 어깨를 잡은 알렉산더가 한숨을 쉬더니 꼭 껴안았다.

"다시는 그렇게 생각하지 마요. 혼자 어디까지 갔다온 거야……."

"……."

"젠장, 이런 걸 혼자 생각하고 있었다니. 미안해요."

괜찮아. 라고 대답해주고 싶었으나 목소리가 이상하게 나올 것 같아 매그너스는 그냥 알렉의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 알렉의 체온이 닿자, 밖에서부터 얼어있던 몸이 그제야 녹아내렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

"으… 아,"

"매그너스, 괜찮아요?"

"음, ……잠깐만."

"그러니까 옆으로 하자니까……."

"아, 싫, 싫어……, 네 얼굴 보고싶다고."

매그너스가 입술을 핥더니, 다시 꼿꼿이 선 알렉의 것 위로 내려앉았다. 배가 불러 몸이 무거워진 덕분에 할 수 있는 체위가 적어지고, 더 힘들어진 체위를 굳이 고집하는 매그너스가 귀여워서 알렉이 피식 웃었다.

"내가 도와줄게요."

알렉의 커다란 손이 매그너스의 부른 배를 몇 번 소중하게 어루만지다가 허리로 향했다. 알렉산더의 손이 허리를 감싸쥐자 매그너스가 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸다.

"천천히……."

"알았어요."

밑으로 들어오는 알렉의 물건에 매그너스의 입이 절로 벌어졌다. 받아내는 동시에 무거운 몸을 지탱하느라 매그너스의 허벅지가 덜덜 떨리자 알렉이 밑에서 한 번에 쳐올렸다.

"하윽! 아……."

알렉이 얕게 신음하는 매그너스의 귀를 핥았다. 매그너스의 몸이 커지다 보니 마주앉은 상태에서 귀를 핥는 것도 힘이 들어 잠시 웃다가, 그대로 매그너스가 알렉에게 기대다시피 앉았다. 느리게 허리를 돌리자 예민해진 내벽에 얕게 신음하는 매그너스를 알렉이 밑에서 여유롭게 지켜보았다. 그러고는 매그너스가 그의 위에서 어깨를 떨며 밭은 숨을 뱉을 때까지 쳐올리다가, 비명을 내뱉으며 무너지는 것까지 안아들고는 매그너스의 배를 또 한번 쓰다듬었다.

"근데 혹시 의도한 거예요?"

"뭘?"

"몇 주 전부터 계속 대디플 하자더니……, 진짜 아빠가 되려고 그런 거였어요?"

"……."

"아야. 꼬집지 마요."


End file.
